


Things that Still Linger

by MightyArsh12



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyArsh12/pseuds/MightyArsh12
Summary: No matter how much he tried to forget it, the memories of his past and trauma remain in his head.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Things that Still Linger

Alucard can feel the scar on his chest. He started to grunt as his head started to pound. He groans and kept turning his head. Then, the dream of his past begins to fill his mind. He pleads in his mind, _"Please... leave my thoughts alone"_. It kept torturing him, as it reminds him of how he got his scar and how he was losing consciousness when he was trying to get to the catacombs under Gresit. It was until he felt a hand touch his forehead.

His golden eye slowly flutters open, as he sees his beloved wife (Y/N) sitting right next to him on the bed, (Y/N) looks so concerned and worried for her husband. "I was checking if you have a fever," she said as she caresses his forehead and hair. Alucard touched his forehead, and he seems to have no fever. He tried to sit up with a grunt. But, a dizzy spell hit him as he suddenly to collapse. 

"Adrian!" (Y/N) cried, she tried to catch him, but Alucard managed to keep himself from collapsing. He dropped his head and leaned forward as he gasps for air. "Honey? What's wrong? You were sweating so much and breathing so heavily in your asleep. Are you ok?" (Y/N) worriedly hold his hand. Alucard turned his head away and said, "I'm fine. I was just tired". He begins to stand up, but his wife stopped him, "Adrian, you shouldn't get up! What if you might collapse again?". "My love, I said I'm fine. I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll come back soon, I promise", He holds (Y/N)'s hand to reassure her, he stands up took his coat with him as he left the room. Leaving (Y/N) feeling worried for her husband's well-being.

Alucard stands on the balcony as he is trying to ease his pain and mind from the horror of his nightmare; he wants to forget what he saw in his mind. His scar started to throb again. He placed his hand on his chest as it kept throbbing. He holds the balustrade as he shivers in pain, and he begins to gasp as the vision of the nightmare floods his mind again. He closed his eye as he let out another grunt from his throbbing chest. He fell to his hands and knees. He kept gasping for air.

He leaned back on the balustrade and stopped for a moment as he took a deep breath. The throbbing feeling on his scar managed to alleviate. He felt relief that the pain of his chest and the images of the nightmare finally left him. He sat there as he kept breathing for a moment, then he insists himself get on his feet. Because he doesn't want (Y/N) to find him and see him in the state he is in, he begins to leave the balcony as the sun rises. 

***

A few hours have passed, as Alucard was in his father's study, pouring himself into a book that belongs to his mother. His dear and sweet mother, who was the light to his father's world. Oh, how Alucard missed his parents so much. They used to live in peace before his mother was taken away by the church and burned at stake, which causes his father to unleashes his demons upon Wallachia. Alucard begins shivers at the thought, remembering those sad and painful memories. " _Why..... Why couldn't I been there for her?"_ he ponders.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, which caused him to snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to see (Y/N) is next to him, "Is there something wrong? You look so disturbed," she said. Alucard shrugged it off, "I'm fine, my love." she frowned at him for him, just shrugging off her concerns. "Adrian, dear, if something is bothering you, you can always tell me," said (Y/N) as she holds her husband's hand. But Alucard's head started to pound as he places his hand on his scalp.

(Y/N) look at him so worriedly, "Adrian?". (Y/N) wrap her arms around him as Alucard tremble in pain. (Y/N) tried to think of a way to ease his pain, then she suggested, "Why don't you go take a bath, and you go and take rest, ok." She let go out of him, as he begins to stand up. "All right then," he nodded and walk to the bathroom.

***

As she watches her husband leaving the room (Y/N) feels so worried about him. He has been in pain all day and looking so much so depressed. She wants to know 'why is he in pain?" and 'what's bothering him?'. "Oh, Adrian," she said.

***

He enters the bathroom as he draws the hot water in the tub. As he begins to remove his shirt, he grunts due to his scar started to ache again. He then removed his boots and finally his pants. He hopes that the bath would ease his pains. 

He turned off the faucet and steps into the warm water. He sat down and leaned back as he let out a sigh in relief. It felt like his mind and body is alleviated. It reduces the immense pain from his scar and especially his headache. It was tempting for him; he wants to stay here forever. He closes his eye as he takes a moment to rest. 

Alucard feels like he hadn't felt relaxed for a long time. He looks at his other scars on his wrist, legs, arm, and his chest that gained from former students of his Taka & Sumi. He thought he had found the happiness that Alucard wanted when he met these two. He has had such joy with them until they had him at a vulnerable state; They tried to attack him, he ended up slitting their throats out of self-control. He grunts at the thought of that traumatic past that they had given him. He closes his eyes, and he clears his mind. He begins to think about (Y/N), his beautiful and sweet wife. Just like his mother, a sweetheart, and innocent being that came into his life and helped him learn how to love again and give him joy that he yearned for a long time. He doesn't know what would become of him if something were to happen to her- No, he mustn't have these horrible and unwanted feelings inside of him. Still, the more Alucard wants it to go away, the more he thinks about it. 

A tremor passes his body as the unwanted thought begins to fill his head. He wishes he could've been there for his mother before she got taken away, and he could've been able to convince his father not to bring death upon humans. Anxiety fills his mind, as it makes him hyperventilate and feel pessimistic about his wife ending up in a horrible situation, just like his mother. He quickly brushes those thoughts aside and begins to feel terrible, why would he think such a cruel thing that could happen to his wife. No matter how much he tried to forget it, the memories of his past and trauma remain in his head.

Alucard begins to take deep breaths to calm himself down. When he finally managed to calm down, he takes soap and begins to focus on washing his hair since he can't stay in the water for long. He dives inside the tub to rinse his hair and rise out of the water.

He steps out of the bathtub to put on his pants and boots. He was about to put on his shirt. He suddenly stopped as he felt his scar throbbing again, and his headache appears in his head again. He felt so tired and exhausted with the need for sleep. He takes a towel and uses it to dry his hair. He left his shirt behind and rather stay shirtless. He wants to go to sleep as he walks through the halls to the bedroom. He put the towel aside and lay down on the bed. He thought of how the bath temporarily ease his pain as his muscle begins to ache. His head pounded at the same pace of his heartbeat as he grunts in rhythm. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest. His vision begins to darken, and his mind went black.

***

"Adrian, are you still in there?" (Y/N) knocked on the door, but there was no response. She opened to see that he was not there but seem to left his shirt. She holds his shirt and goes to their bedroom to check if he's there. That where she saw her Sleeping Soldier in bed, breathing steadily. (Y/N) smile softly, "So, that's where you've been." She places his shirt on the chair and looks toward her husband. She walks up to Alucard's side and kisses the Sleeping Soldier on the cheek. He grunts in response, as she let out a small giggle as walk off to the bathroom to take a bath.

***

As he can hear his pulse beating steadily, all Alucard can see is the darkness around him. Then, suddenly he heard a woman screaming. It wasn't some random woman. That scream belonged to his mother. He also heard people cheering in the background. Alucard's vision became unclouded, and he saw surrounding. His eyes widen in horror. He realizes that he was on the night of his mother's execution. He tried to call out for her, but she didn't hear him and continue to scream in pain. Lisa begins crying in the air, wishing her husband and son would listen to her plea not to harm the human because they do not yet understand. Alucard tried coming forward to reach her, he wants to get her out of there, but the crowd kept blocking his way

"Be better than them, Please!" Lisa screams in pain as the flame engulfs her. Alucard watches in horror as tears run from his eyes. His mother's body incinerates down to her skeleton and watches it kept burning until her skeleton crumbles into ashes as the crowd cheering in joy. Alucard fells to his knee as he clutches his hair close his eyes. To see his mother's death in front of him was horrifying for Alucard.

He saw the flames transform into the shape of Dracula's head. Alucard covered his ear and turned his head away, for he remembers that part. He gripped his chest as his scar throbs once again. But he can still hear his father, but yet he resists himself from hearing it. Alucard tries to believe it isn't real, but it feels all so real. It wants to torture him so severely.

"I must already dead," Dracula's voice echoes in his head. Alucard opens his eyes to see his father in front of him with bloody tears in his eyes. He looks to see his hand with the stake, which he impaled it in Dracula's heart. Alucard watches as his father's body begins to decompose as he coming toward his son. Alucard tried to back away, but he kept coming forward to him. He can't believe he's seeing his parent's death at the same time. His head begins throbbing, and Alucard closed his eye. He could feel his father's hand touching his neck as Alucard started hyperventilating.

"Help me! Somebody!" Alucard heard (Y/N) crying out for him. He saw the church and the angry mob surrounding her. He ran to get away, but a man came at him and cut him with a knife reopening his scar, the same way his father slash him during their first battle. It was the same feeling he felt when he got the scar on his chest. Alucard saw (Y/N) about to be burned at the stake as the fire begins to lit up and surrounds her as she cough in pain. Alucard summons his sword and slashes the man as he fights his way to reach her. He ran toward (Y/N) and managed to free her despite a few burns.

The priest and the mob tried to surround them, but. Alucard swiftly kills them as quickly as possible. Alucard managed to escape with (Y/N) in his arm to a safe place. He managed to reach the castle sees that (Y/N) sleeping in his arm. He felt relief that he managed to save (Y/N). Alucard gently shakes her to wake her up. But she didn't seem to wake up. 

Alucard realized something was wrong. He hears a pulse in her and checks if she's breathing. His eyes widen in horror when he can't find any pulse in her nor. He pleads her, "My love..please..wake up...It's ok. You're safe." but (Y/N) didn't respond and didn't hear him. "Please... don't leave me", Tears fall from his cheek as he becomes frantic as he holds her face close to his. Alucard held her close to him as he continues to sob and pleading her to wake up, "My delicate lily."

What was the point in killing those priests and the bystander who was ignorant to church back there? When he failed to save his beloved wife. He kept holding her close. He can't believe this is happening to him.

His wife is dead.

His fear has come true.

He became just like his father. 

***

(Y/N) stepped out of the tub as she wrapped the towel over her body and another one over her head. She walked through the hall, and then she heard a sound of heavy breathing. (Y/N) enter the bedroom to see Alucard looking very pale, and he kept panting as he has both his hand on his neck. (Y/N) gasp as she rushed to Alucard's side as she removed his hands off of his neck when she laid his arms down: his hands grabbed the sheet as kept grunting touched his forehead coated in sweat. Alucard's' body feels hot as his breathing begins to hitch.

Alucard quivers in pain. He kept tossing and turning his head as he grunts. (Y/N) rush to the bathroom and get a small cloth, she uses the sink to dampen the fabric and wrings it. (Y/N) head back to the room She sat on the bed next to his sleep figure as she pushes his hair back from his damp head and put the towel on his forehead. He releases a moan as (Y/N) touches his cheek. He seems to cool down significantly as it returns to his average body temperature. (Y/N) remove the cloth off his forehead as she caresses his cheek. His eyes shut tightly. His face looks as he's still in pain in his sleep. 

She looks at his expression as if he's trying to wake up. It seems that he can't be able to. "Oh, Adrian... What has been going on with you lately?" (Y/N) caresses his cheek as she ran her thumb on his cheek. Her hand brushes over the scar all over his body as she sadly wonders where he got those other scars. Alucard's pained face begins to soften; he started to breathe at a steady pace as he seems to notice his wife's touch. (Y/N) sigh in relief at Alucard's peaceful expression as she gives him a peck on her husband's cheek and forehead.

(Y/N) move back to provide space for Alucard, now that he's finally calm down. She begins to remove the towel from her head as she dries her (H/L) (H/C) hair. (Y/N) also, kept her eyes on Alucard just in case if he begins to feel in pain or wake up from his slumber. She holds his hand to keep him company in his sleep.

***

As Alucard breathe steadily in his sleep, His pulse started to rise. His eyes slightly move beneath his eyelids. In his thought, He opens his eyes to see himself unable to move. He looked down to see himself nude and realized that he's tied up in a material made of silver. He worriedly ponders about where his wife is. He sees Taka and Sumi, who are also naked with him, hold their sword above him. He closes his eyes out of panic, as he heard a sword slashes a flesh and oozing sound of blood. When Alucard opens his eyes to see Taka and Sumi's dead bodies on his bed. He begins to cry, horrified what he has done.

Alucard opens his eyes as he let out a gasp and quickly jolted up awake with his heart beating like a war drum. Looking so frantic, he pants as his vision tried to clear up to see his surroundings. He lowered his head and closed his eye to let his beating heart steady itself.

He felt his hand is being held and turns to see (Y/N) was right next to him, "Adrian?", she was looking very concerned about him as he hears her pulse is beating. He felt a relief inside of him to see that his wife is unharmed and alive. He embraced her close to him, "Summer Breeze..." he nuzzles her shoulder and kisses it. _"She's safe. She's alive. Thank God..."_ Alucard feels guilty for being so distant with her and not being too open with her about his trauma. (Y/N) begin to ask, "Adrian, may I please see your face?" Alucard releases her as she looks at his face. There are shadows under his eyes, while the color returns to his skin. She can see him shivering, (Y/N) put her hands on his cheeks, "Adrian, are you ok?". Adrian looks at her for a moment. He then looks down on the ground as he looks so sad, "No... I'm unwell."

(Y/N) stroke his cheek, "I understand that you don't want to talk about it and prefer to keep things to yourself. But I want to know what's wrong to help you. You must remember that I'm here for you. Even if something bothering you. Now please tell me what's wrong?."

Alucard looks at her as she gives a reassuring smile. He hangs his head down and mutters, "I can't stop thinking about it." (Y/N) look at her husband in confusion, "Can't stop thinking about what?". "My past... It keeps repeating in my mind, no matter if I want to forget it. I-I thought I lost you and became like my father". "Oh Adrian..." cooed (Y/N) as her expression mixed with sadness and concern. Alucard begins to trembles, "My parent's death... I-I still can't forget it. I killed my father even when he gains little of his sanity back that night. I failed to save my mother; I wasn't even there when the church took her". (Y/N) knew about because she heard about it from peoples in Wallachia before she met him.

"Sometimes... I wish it could've been me that the church killed instead of my mother," said Alucard as he kept shaking anxiously and begins to sob. "Adrian! You mustn't think that way!" said (Y/N) worriedly. Tears ran down Alucard's cheek from his eyes as he continues, "I can't help it. If I die in my mother's place, then my father wouldn't have- ." 

Alucard felt his wife's arm around his head as she pulls him to her chest. He continues to sob as (Y/N) kept rubbing his head and let her husband have a moment to grieve, "Don't ever say such things like that. I understand that you wanted to save her, and you loved your parents so much, but that would still affect your parents. You know they would never want that." After he had to release the stress from his mind and body, he looks up to (Y/N) as she put her hands on his cheek again, "Please tell me, my love. You won't betray me, will you" "Of course not. You're a compassionate person Adrian. I know you are not your father." (Y/N) lean close to Alucard as her forehead touches his "That is why I love you because you have a human heart and care about humanity despite your vampiric side. I never have any regret meeting you."

Alucard's expression is in awe of his wife's words. He felt a guilty feeling in the chest, feeling remorse for not opening up to his wife. Alucard hangs his head as he sighs in sadness again. He felt (Y/N) tilting his head up. He looks up to her gaze as she gives him a warm smile, a smile that his mother would always give him when he was young. He places a hand on her hand that is holding his cheek. He cherishes her warm hands compare to his cold ones. Alucard leans forward to her as he places his mouth on her soft lip and gives her a tender kiss and pulls away to catch breaths as he saw (Y/N) blushing due to being caught surprised by the kiss. 

He gives a small smirk at her and caresses her flushing cheek. He places his head on her shoulder. He nuzzles on it, and his cheek flushes a little, "I'm sorry... I didn't want you to worry about me". She sighs as she wraps her arm around him, "Nonsense... I just feel relief that you told me. I'm happy that I'm your wife". Alucard tightens his embrace on her and kisses her shoulder. The two hold each in their embrace in this quiet room as they relish this moment.

***

The sky has become dark. Alucard goes to bed with his wife as she laid on his chest and nuzzle close to him. Alucard felt comfort from her warm body as the pain that he has the whole day has finally washed away. He felt her hand on his cheek. He leans close to her to give her another kiss. He begins to feel tired, but he didn't feel any pain as he closes his eye and holds his wife. He finally feels the darkness peacefully clouding his thought. (Y?N) look at her sleeping husband as she kisses him on the cheek and joins him in slumber.

A few hours later. Unbeknownst to the sleeping couple, the spirit of Dracula and Lisa watch their son with his beloved in peaceful slumber as they smile that their son found someone that loves him for who he is. They come toward the bed and watch him sleep. Lisa kisses his son's cheek, and Dracula kisses his forehead. They begin to walk away and vanished into thin air. 

Alucard suddenly wakes up. He thought he felt someone kissed his cheek. He wonders why those kisses felt so familiar to him. As if they felt like parents used to kiss him when he was young to help go to sleep. He smiles as he remembers his parents. He looks at (Y/N) asleep on his chest as he smiles at her sleeping figure. "Thank you," he whispers into her ear as he kisses her head, he’s happy found finally found someone who genuinely care about him. He goes back to sleep with his goddess protected and secured in his arm.


End file.
